


Cramp

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the report that the officers of Changmin's training camp had lined up after his completion ceremony to get his autograph and he signed about fifty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramp

Holding a mobile phone again after five weeks without one was a surprisingly sensual experience. _Yeah, right_ , Changmin snorted to himself. _Of course that's what it is._ He'd almost been drooling when his manager had held out the phone to him after his completion ceremony. Fully charged, too. The man deserved a reward.

How Changmin had managed not to turn the thing on until well after everyone who'd come to see him had gone, how he'd managed to wait until he was alone, or as alone as one could be on a base full of men… that he really couldn't have said. Maybe he was the one who deserved the award. Along with a nice, cold beer.

The wall was cool against his back. He shifted higher, knees almost to his chest, and pushed his shoulder blades against the unyielding surface. His back popped and he sighed in relief. He was in good shape, much fitter than many of the guys who had enlisted with him, but running for hours with a heavy pack took a lot of getting used to. Changmin's back and neck could attest to that.

He leaned a bit more, realising he was stalling. How could he feel apprehensive to turn on that phone? How ridiculous. It had only been five weeks. His friends wouldn't have forgotten him already. Yunho wouldn't have… Changmin snorted and pressed the power button. Maybe getting through basic training and knowing he'd have to start over in a couple of days, in a new place, with another group of strangers had made him a little emotional. Sappy even, though he wasn't prepared to admit that.

Still, the symphony of pings emitting from his phone the moment it found a signal was a balm for his nerves. It was easy to feel a bit buried and forgotten, even after reading all the online messages wishing him well. Or maybe because of them.

Something graphic, rude and anatomically impossible sent by Kyu was the first gif he saw and he promptly cracked up. This was more like it. Knowing your friends hadn't changed when he felt he was no longer the same person.. yeah, that helped. Better than thoughts of an imaginary beer.

Curled up on his bunk, back resting comfortably against the wall, Changmin read message after message, starting from the day of his enlistment, pleased that he'd thought to increase his mailbox size before he left. It gave him the chance to catch up, feel involved in all sorts of events he might otherwise have missed.

_Got cramp in your wrist? Call me if you can still hit the speed dial. I'm on down until morning._

Changmin's smile grew soft. His vision turned a little hazy as he read the last, the newest, message. Damn that man for knowing him so well! To hear Yunho's voice was exactly what he needed, what he had wanted right then. Calling Yunho was what he'd imagined he'd do while he signed autograph after autograph. It had felt too much like a fan event for his mind not to go there. For him not to turn his head every now and then, expecting to see a familiar smile. He hit the speed dial, imagining Rise as One sounding in a barracks somewhere.

"What do you mean cramp?" he grinned into the receiver when Yunho answered after barely two rings. "I've only been here a month. Are you saying I'm that desperate?"


End file.
